


大猫

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Gilles”Montagne”Touré, Olivier”Lion”Flament, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier
Summary: *写给女朋友的七夕礼物。*只是一个ooc的pwp。





	大猫

吉尔斯看着坐在自己腰间的男人，他的表情略显高傲，似乎居高临下的态度用眉眼嘲笑着那个被他坐在身下的吉尔斯。尽管男人只穿了一条底裤，上身衬衫完全敞开，用令人遐想的姿势在吉尔斯身上磨蹭，吉尔斯却依然游刃有余，他伸手去抚摸身上男人在屁股后面摇晃的尾巴，下一秒，男人一脸厌恶地躲闪了一下。  
男人的眼睛现在泛着金色的光泽，带着些吉尔斯陌生却又熟悉的气质。  
“奥利弗？”  
他叫了男人的名字，男人趴下身体在他胸口磨蹭了两下脸颊，这会甚至头顶又冒出了两只同样毛茸茸的兽耳，不过仅此而已，奥利弗已经没有更多的反应。  
自己朝夕相处的挚友，之前不久发展成的秘密恋人，真实身份是一个……兽人，这种就像童话故事，奇幻故事出现的情形， 现实生活里出现，这让吉尔斯也没有想到。  
今天早些时候，吉尔斯想要在难得的休息日夜晚邀请奥利弗一起看电影，他刚敲了两下奥利弗的门，那单身宿舍的门就因为没有锁好而打开。  
吉尔斯走进去，关上门，叫了两声奥利弗的名字，奥利弗很快从不知道哪来的角落跑出来，把吉尔斯按在了床上，并且一屁股坐了上来。  
——这就是至今为止发生的事。  
吉尔斯是正常的男人。  
他当然会有欲望。  
他伸手揉弄奥利弗的臀瓣，趁着身上这只大猫还在放松警惕的瞬间，另一只手猛地抓住了那根不断摇晃的尾巴，大猫炸了毛，喉间发出警告似的响声，吉尔斯没打算放过他，用得寸进尺来形容也不错，吉尔斯的手慢慢向下探去，最后握在尾巴根部撸动。  
“发情期到了，是吗？”吉尔斯的声音就像在战场上同样沉着冷静，他几乎没怎么动摇，而奥利弗好像因为这句话起了很大反应，他的身体在吉尔斯身上更明显地抖了抖。  
“呜……”  
“乖。”吉尔斯仿佛哄骗，一边说着让小孩乖乖吃糖的话，一边手上的动作也不打算停。他把手探进那条底裤，直接和奥利弗的皮肤接触，在手指挤进臀缝时，大猫叫了一声。  
抵抗的大猫像极了叛逆期的高中生，吉尔斯在心里想，明明身体已经瘫软，也是自己跑过来勾引，却又会在引火上身的一瞬间翻脸，如果现在的奥利弗还有身为人类的理智，他一定会大骂出口，而大猫，他则用了更简单的行为——用指甲刮破了吉尔斯的T恤，和胸口。  
吉尔斯突然抓住了奥利弗的腰，他一瞬间调转了两人的位置，把奥利弗压在床上，仅仅是这样还不满足，他又顺手把奥利弗翻了个身，让那肌肉紧实的后背，和圆润的屁股对准自己，手上的动作和温柔完全不挂钩，狠狠地把奥利弗的脸按在枕头里。  
奥利弗试图抵抗，吉尔斯就把自己整个人的力量压在奥利弗的后背，他的嘴唇含住奥利弗的毛绒耳朵，胸口紧贴奥利弗的后背，一开始，他用隆起的胯部磨蹭奥利弗的臀瓣，这无疑让动物本能感觉到危险，奥利弗试着向后蹬腿踹开这个大块头，吉尔斯向后挪开了个位置，躲开奥利弗不听话的右腿。  
大猫以为吉尔斯移开了，他的后背不再被有些硌人的纽扣压着，这舒适和安全感猛然笼罩在身上，加上吉尔斯的距离和他越来越大，大猫想：瞧，这个人类，他害怕我了。他正开心，也可以说是得意，扭动身体试着让自己的姿势看起来正常一点，一记巴掌却响亮地挨在右边的那瓣臀肉上，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个红色的指印。  
这样的痛楚简直是体罚级别的。  
吉尔斯盯着他不断发抖的后背，和他继续跪趴下去的姿势，心里腾上满足感。  
我就像个变态——吉尔斯想，他想要面前的大猫完全温顺，至少，温顺一些，不要这么调皮捣蛋，就仿佛当年刚成为新兵的奥利弗，目光里虽然带着桀骜不驯，又完全无力反抗上级让他跑操的命令。  
吉尔斯那时候也体罚过奥利弗。他给过奥利弗一脚，让他跑过操，做过俯卧撑，但他从没骂过任何一位新兵。  
大猫的身体这会停止了颤抖，奥利弗的脸从枕头里侧过来偷偷地盯着吉尔斯，好像在观察吉尔斯的神情，遗憾的是吉尔斯还是那样的面无表情，他只是把手指停留在奥利弗的穴口，又拍了拍红印还没消除的地方。  
“如果你做一个乖孩子，我就不再打你。”  
这招也许没什么用，不出所料大猫又试图逃跑，他扭动身体试着躲避那根将要进入身体的手指，吉尔斯的手收回来的一瞬间，又狠狠打在同一个地方。  
“呜……！”这是埋在枕头里的哽咽声，这一次力道比之前用的还大，就连吉尔斯的手心都在发麻。  
吉尔斯的疼痛训练让他在这个境况下不会有太大反应，而奥利弗就不一样。  
因为是现在脱离人性的大猫，如果是平时的奥利弗，他会对着吉尔斯破口大骂，说他是神经病，并且绝对不会暴露自己早就泪湿的眼睛。  
大猫就不同了，完全不同。  
奥利弗的身体在颤抖，因为疼痛而喘息，只好任由吉尔斯的手指进入体内，他再次反抗，吉尔斯就用空闲的手打他一次。  
也许这对他来说是世界上最漫长的扩张。  
对吉尔斯？就是一次新奇的体验。每次的拍打都能让那穴口缩紧一次。  
吉尔斯已经能够听到奥利弗拼命忍耐的抽噎声，他在试图掩盖，把脸上的枕头盖得紧紧的，时不时才会因为窒息而仰起头。  
最后，吉尔斯拔出手指，脱下裤子，奥利弗只是听到布料摩擦的声音就好像已经预知了结局，他又反抗起来，但是这一次吉尔斯没有再用手去教这不听话的猫咪听话，他用刚抽下来的皮带对着奥利弗的屁股上狠打了一次。  
“呜！！”  
他听到奥利弗哽咽着抽泣，他猜奥利弗哭了，而且哭的很可怜，虽然奥利弗根本不愿意发出任何声音，那些突如其来的折磨还是会让奥利弗露出破绽。  
吉尔斯拽住奥利弗的腿，毛绒尾巴四处乱扫，又赶不走这只大型的“苍蝇”，吉尔斯让奥利弗翻过来面对自己，奥利弗的脸上已经全是泪痕，眼泪还在沿着发红的眼眶向外流淌。  
“看看你的枕头，上面都是你的口水，鼻涕，和眼泪。”  
吉尔斯抬起奥利弗的腿搭在腰间，这个姿势能更好看清奥利弗不甘心的表情和不断晃动的耳朵。  
包括尾巴还能从腰部抬起的缝隙漏出，被吉尔斯握在手里。  
奥利弗猫咪应该是害怕了，就算正对着吉尔斯，他也什么都不敢做。  
他带金色光芒的眼睛湿润地望着吉尔斯，吉尔斯附身吻干净他的泪水，同时握着性器挺身进入。  
大猫咬住侧头了吉尔斯的肩膀，犬齿的部分还让吉尔斯感觉到了刺痛，他的双腿紧紧盘住吉尔斯的腰，身体随着吉尔斯的动作不断摇晃。  
奥利弗在忍耐叫声，意识到这一点的吉尔斯没打算罢休。  
他对奥利弗说：“乖孩子，叫出来。”  
吉尔斯和奥利弗做过爱，他们做过几次，做到最后汗水都会淋湿身上的背心，吉尔斯自然不只是记住了奥利弗的背心，也记住他的敏感点。  
吉尔斯的性器迟迟不在敏感地点停留，他总会故意留一个不能到达的余地，这让奥利弗发疯。  
“乖孩子可以得到想要的奖励。”  
吉尔斯的脑中，自己已经完全是个变态。  
他说着自己都陌生的词语，用自己都陌生的语调，在哄骗和让一个“孩子”屈服。  
最终，奥利弗张开了嘴，那些呻吟完全没有规律可循，但是在吉尔斯耳中听来，却像世界上最美的旋律。  
吉尔斯是个守约的人，他开始在奥利弗的敏感地带来回撞击和磨蹭，双手抓紧奥利弗的腰，如果现在奥利弗可以思考，那么他也许会感觉到本能的恐慌。  
——要被吃掉了。  
吉尔斯的双手在奥利弗的腰侧紧抓，好像要把奥利弗开肠破肚，手印的痕迹都留在了奥利弗的腹部；这时的奥利弗却没有任何危机意识，他沉浸在快感里，恨不得把尾巴都缠上吉尔斯的大腿示好。  
最后，奥利弗的大脑一片空白，他好像取得神智、好像回到以前，他回想起从鼻子里面吸入的那玩意——会一瞬间让大脑空白一样。  
“……吉尔斯？”  
“我在。”  
“……我居然射在自己身上了，连胸口都是。”  
“……我射在你里面了。”

end


End file.
